


Of Tea and Idiots

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [56]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie





	Of Tea and Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kage88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/gifts).

“_So first you filled the tea pot with water, right_?”

Madara nodded, which displaced the phone from where he’d pressed it into his shoulder with his cheek and nearly had it falling right into the sink. After a bit of fumbling he managed to catch it, clearing his throat and confirming verbally after realizing Touka couldn’t see him.

“_Alright, so then you get the infuser_-”

“Uh huh.” Madara’s eyes flickered around frantically over the random bits of tea things he had strewn around his counters, not seeing _anything_ that might fit that name.

“_And you put about - how many cups of tea are you wanting_?”

Phone back to being pressed into his shoulder, Madara ducked down to look through the cabinets under the sink, hoping to find whatever the fuck an infuser was down there. “Not many. Two?”

“_Alright, so just fill it about a fourth of the way with your tea leaves and that should do it_.”

“Fill the infuser…with tea leaves.” He assumed she meant the blasted _infuser_, though what on earth she meant by ‘tea leaves’ was just yet another mystery. Madara stood up (banging his head on the counter along the way, hearing Touka snort at his swearing) and just stared at his supplies, wondering where his life had gone so wrong.

What the fuck was an _infuser_?

“_Got it, babe_?”

“Yup. Got it. Right. Thanks, uhhh. Thanks for the tea set.”

They hung up less than a minute later, Madara left scratching his head - and in the end he just steeped a bag of Earl Grey in the pot as it boiled, hoping Touka would never hear about how utterly lost he was with this sort of thing.


End file.
